


All About OkiKagu : The Drabble

by charisinme



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisinme/pseuds/charisinme
Summary: OkiKagus's drabble collection. First drabble: French Fries / Warning: It's SHORT





	All About OkiKagu : The Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first fanfic. I decided to start drabble series. The setting will be different for each chapter. It can be AU or canon.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

**French Fries**

.

Sougo looked at Kagura with a horror face. He couldn't believe that this China Girl could eat something like that.

Kagura raised one of her eyebrow, "What? Don't tell me you are falling love with me, _aru_."

He didn't respond it and still looked at Kagura with a horror face.

How he could end up together with his neighbor/rival like this? Well, as the rival, they always challenged each other and yesterday Kagura challenged Sougo if he could eat ten boxes of sukonbu, Kagura's favorite snack, or not. It was ended up Sougo could not finish it. He only managed to eat 7 boxes of eat before he threw it up (Sougo protested something like it was not even edible and how could people eat trash like that). And as the one who lose, he would treat Kagura meal on McDonald.

He had predicted that Kagura would buy enormous quantity of meals. Well, of course. He didn't even surprised about it and Sougo already prepared his poor wallet for it (though he still couldn't believe he used all of his allowance for this month just to treat her and, hell, now he broke af).

The thing that surprised him was the thing that Kagura ate.

At first, she ate her cheeseburger and slurp her cola and everything was normal until he saw Kagura dip the french fries in the ice cream. So f*cking **ice cream**.

And, as if it wasn't enough. She also wrapped the fries with sukonbu, and dip it again on the ice cream.

Sougo shivered. That was just so _wrong_.

"Hei, China Girl. How could you do that to the food?! Stop dip the fries in the ice cream! It's just disgusting!" protested Sougo. He couldn't content it anymore. It was a criminal action and he should stop it.

"What's your problem, _Kusogaki_?! It's me who eat it, _aru_. Not you!" said Kagura, still ate her fries, licked her fingers, and added, "for your information, this is so damn good, you know. You must try it."

Kagura licked her finger again. Sougo made a face like he would throw up at any moment.

Sougo shook his head. Okay, Kagura is not only a monstrous eater, she also has such a weird sense of taste. Sougo should know it long time ago when he knew that sukonbu is her favorite snack, noted Sougo in his mind and shivered again when he saw Kagura ate her disgusting food again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea because my friends and family always look at me with wtf face when I dip my fries on ice cream. Hey, it's tasty, you know. :(


End file.
